Desert Scorpion
The Desert Scorpion is a al gun available to Lance in . Description Fitting in with the desert theme, the Desert Scorpion is a primarily dark brown and yellow weapon. The Desert Scorpion has an assortment of peculiar protrusions, possibly meant to attach an extension of some sort,or possibly act as a second grip. The end of the barrel of the gun has two yellow sections sticking out that seem to have little functional value, but do resemble a scorpion's tail, hence the name. The Desert Scorpion is a Bomb-elemental weapon which gives average boosts to both and , as well as patching up both defences and . Curiously, the Desert Scorpion does not have a Bomb-elemental bonus skill but instead will cast Sand Dune with certain skills. Sand Dune offer a chance to inflict an debuff and on the target, while the Desert Scorpion itself can also debuff Attack with Weapon-elemental attacks. This pairs well with the Desert Scorpion's solid defensive stats to make it a fairly tanky gun, much like the Quake Maker from EBF4. However, due to the Sandstorm periodically applying , the Desert Scorpion can also be a useful if mildly unorthodox offensive weapon, as covered below. The Desert Scorpion is most notable for its ability to automatically boost its own attacks. Since the Desert Scorpion randomly casts Sandstorm between turns, it basically randomly applies Dry to all foes and players. Due to Dry boosting the power of Bomb elemental skills - like the Desert Scorpion itself - the Desert Scorpion will be able to dish out even more damage with high-power missiles. However, most of Lance's Bomb attacks suffer from lengthy cooldowns, meaning that the Desert Scorpion is typically more useful in a supporting role. Desert Scorpion also provides resistance to the and elements and the and statuses, with the latter two becoming an immunity when maxed out. Found inside a chest in Hope Harbor, one screen south of the Slime Cat, the chest is guarded by a Camel Mammoth. The area is only reachable from the Ice Cave and the ladder is only reachable with the Spiked Boots. * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10%5% |lvl4HP = 15%10% |lvl5HP = 20%10% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 55%50% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55%50% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillPower = 90 |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 35% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 4 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 1 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 1 |item42 = Amber |item42number = 2 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 4 |item52 = Earth Ball |item52number = 36 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict any debuff. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Earth |res3num = long50 |AutoSkillChance = (60%) |BonusSkillPower = 210 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 4 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 1 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 1 |item42 = Amber |item42number = 2 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 4 |item52 = Earth Ball |item52number = 36}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance